


Perhaps a fairytale?

by Constellalune



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, Frozen Crossover, a lot weird, and weird, fluff ig?, i dont even know, i love disney yep, it's cute, what am I doing with my life, william is a smol boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: Just a kywi cinderella AU;)
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Perhaps a fairytale?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Elouisa, for beta reading!  
> I suck at titles,I know  
> Warning: Extreme dumbness

The princess sits next to her mother and father on her throne that was made of the most expensive wood at that age and time, crested with beautiful jewels, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. It was tall and large, sitting high and mighty. 

She wears a long, baby blue gown with puffy and transparent sleeves with short white gloves that only reached up to her wrists. Her short hair was combed neatly, and her small tiara shone as the light of the shimmering chandeliers fell on it. 

Princess Kym pushes back her tiara in frustration as it kept slipping down due to its weight, “Stupid crown. Mum, can I please not wear this? It’s bloody annoying.” 

Her mother turns and looks at her sharply, “Kym! Mind your language.” 

Kym slumps in her chair and places her elbow on the arm of her throne, her face resting in her palm, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

The king’s advisor, Fredrick Clifford, looks at Kym in sympathy before speaking, “His Majesty, the King, Her Majesty, the queen and Her Royal-“ 

“Just Kym, please.” The princess cuts and waves her hand in the air, ignoring the looks her parents gave her. 

“Y-yes, Of course, h- I mean, Kym.” Fredrick stutters, “Where was I? Ah, yes. As we all know Kym’s,” He gestures to her and she smiles brightly, “Twenty Fifth birthday is coming soon. The princess has requested a watermelon contest. As-“

The king turns his head to look at his daughter, “Kym! What do you mean ‘A watermelon contest’?” 

She looks at her father and mother, smirking, raising her eyebrows, “Just a watermelon contest. Whoever in the city wants to participate can participate. Whoever grows the best watermelon wins.” 

Before anyone else could interject, she continues, raising her index finger in remembrance, “Oh! I almost forgot, there will be a ball in which all the contestants will be invited. They will have to bring a dish of water-“

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Kym. You have to stop with your obsession with watermelons.” The queen says, shaking her head. 

“Awh, come on, mum! This will be fun! You love dancing, don’t you? And dad, well…” Her voice falters, “Well, you, uh, you, you know.” 

He raises an eyebrow at her. 

“You can just stand in a corner!” Kym exclaims and claps her hands together as if she solved the issue, “Anyway, everything has already been prepared. The soldiers were just sent to-“

The king stands up and glares at Fredrick who looks like he wants to sink into the ground, “You allowed this?!”

“Well, your daughter did sound quite threat-“

He whips his head towards the princess who just has a playful smile on her lips, clearly enjoying the show. He shakes his head in defeat, “Fine. The ball shall be held in two week-“

“YES!” Kym jumps up from her throne and throws her fist in the air, doing the chicken dance aka her victory dance.

“And do act like a princess, dear. Please.” Her mother adds. 

\---------

William Hawkes comes out of his house to listen to the announcement. His golden hair was messy and fell out of place in his face. His blue eyes like sapphires sparkles. 

“Attention, fellow citizens! The princess is holding a watermelon competition in celebration of her 25th birthday. All you must do is grow watermelons and the one with the juicy and red, the biggest and tastiest watermelon of all wins! The contestants will have to attend a ball brining along with them a watermelon desert of their choice. From them, her highness will choose those dishes who are worthy and then taste their fruits!” 

He shakes his head slightly. Every year the princess would do something like this. He had never volunteered to participate because of the restrictions his mother had placed. For the first time, this seemed to perk his interest. He really liked cooking and always wondered what a ball would look like. But he looks down at himself at sighs. He will never be able to participate. 

He walks into the Hawkes mansion, sulking. 

“William, dear! What may the little announcement be about?” His mother asks, in a sing song voice. 

“Oh, it was just about some watermelon growing contest the princess was holding in celebration of her birthday.” He mumbles. 

His brothers, Edward, and Henry, stand up together in excitement, “The princess, you say?” They say in unison. 

“I would grow the biggest watermelon for her!” Edward exclaims while Henry claims he would grow the juiciest. The two glare at each other and back at Will, pointing fingers at him. 

“ _You_.” They say as if they were talking to something disgusting, “Grow us watermelons.” 

“Um, if you’re entering, aren’t you supposed to grow it yourselves?” Will asks, raising an eyebrow. His mother gasps and places a gloved hand over her mouth as his brothers continue glaring daggers at him, “William! Is that how you talk to your brothers?” 

“I’m sorry, mother. I will get going now.” He mumbles. 

“Yes, you better!” Edward sneers. 

Will sighs and walks downstairs to the old, room that was used for slaves. At least he was away from his horrid brothers. He throws himself on the dusty bed and covers his face with his arm, “Where is my fairy god mother when I need one?” He whispers. 

\------

Kieran sits at the edge of Kym’s bed as he cleans his katana. 

“I can’t believe it actually worked.” He says, laughing. 

She laughs along with him, “I don’t believe it either. Imagine seeing the love of my life!” 

He turns to looks at her, his eyes wide, “You have a-“ 

Kym rolls her eyes and lightly hits the back of his head, “No, you idiot guard of mine. Watermelons. Watermelons are the love of my life.” 

“You eat the love of your life?” Kieran asks, looking disgusted. 

“It’s called kissing. How dare you claim such a thing!” 

“We all make mistakes!” 

She nods in agreement, “I agree. I shall have to forgive you this time, Kiki.” 

“Why, I am glad I have been redeemed of my sins.” Kieran says, solemnly. 

The two look at each other for a while before bursting out laughing, “Sometimes I understand why you are my only friend.” 

\------

Lauren slowly enters his room, her gun sits on her hip, shining brilliantly, “Hey, you okay?” She asks, softly. 

He immediately sits up and meets the beautiful, crimson haired guard, “Oh, Lauren. **Yes, I’m okay.** ”

Lauren raises an eyebrow at him, “Are you, really? I heard, Will.” 

He sighs and pats the bed beside him, inviting her. She walks over and sits next to him, patting his back. 

“Things will get better, I promise.” She says, “How about you enter the contest?” 

“What?” He asks, confused. 

Lauren smiles at him brightly. 

“What about my mum? And brothers?” 

“Oh, forget about them for once! Just go for it. I have a feeling you will win.” 

\-------

Weeks pass and soon the day of the ball arrived. William had prepared 3 dishes, one which was, of course, hidden. 

The Hawkes brothers dressed in smart suits; Edward in blue and Henry in a dark purple and their mother in a tight fitting, green dress with layers and layers of make-up. 

When they loaded the dishes into the vehicle, their mother paused. 

“What about the other dish I saw?” She asks, skeptically eyeing William, his heart thumping hard against his chest. 

“W-what other dish?” He stutters. 

His mother walks up to him, glaring and sashays into the kitchen. 

“Maids. Move aside.” 

They move, slowly, almost hesitantly and she walks up to the large fridge only to pull out a beautiful looking desert. She places it on the counter angrily and looks at Will with blazing eyes. 

“Care to explain, my dear son?” She spits. 

He doesn’t dare talk. Mrs. Hawkes pulls him by the collar and pushes him into his room, locking the door. 

“Never again will you leave this room, you little rascal!” 

She stalks away leaving him alone. He sits and sighs, rubbing his face up and down. He looks up at the ceiling and mutters, “I told you, Lauren. This wouldn’t work.” 

He falls down on his bed, “Where is my fairy god mother when I need one?” He whispers. 

Just then, a puff of sparkles appears in front of his eyes and a peculiar looking man with wings too small for his body forms. He had a large nose with an odd moustache and goatee and messed teeth. His skin seemed to shine despite the darkness of them room. He had no hair and his bald head was what shone brightest like the moon in the pitch-black sky. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“I” The man says, dramatically, closing his eyes and then opening them as if in revelation, “am your fairy god father.” 

\---------

No one had impressed the princess just yet. Not the men, women, or the watermelons. 

“Kieran. This is getting boring.” She grumbles as he shrugs. 

“You’re the one who came up with the idea.” He pats her back, “But don’t worry, little princess, I’m sure a wonderful-“

Just then a gorgeous looking man with blonde hair that resembled the soft rays of the rising sun and sparkling blue eyes like the sky. He wore a beige tuxedo with a crisp white shirt and shining black shoes. He wore a simple bow and he adjusts it as he walks in and examines his surroundings as if he had never been to a ball in his life before.

“Wow.” Kym and Kieran say in unison. 

Kym turns to look at Kieran in confusion, “Wow?” 

He nods, his jaw dropped, as he points towards the woman standing next to the handsome blonde man. She had long auburn hair that flows down her shoulders and a crown of daises sat on it. She wore a long, backless dress that pooled down, made of dusty pink ruffles. It had a V line neck and there was a slit revealing her right leg and the sparkling heels that she wore. 

She nods her head in approval, “She’s pretty.” 

“She’s gorgeous, wow-“

“The man, too. How can someone look so good?” 

“This is the first time someone has interested you.” They say at once and they look at each other, eyes wide. They give each other a high five and nod, taking a step forward towards the blonde and crimson haired man and lady.

“You know what to do.” She says smirking. 

\---------

William frowns, “What? This is a joke right? Who are you, for real?” 

The man who claims to be his fairy god father gives him a dead expression, “I am butler aka your fairy god father. Deal with it.” 

“Um okay?” 

“I am here to rescue you.” 

“I’m in my house. You don’t have to rescue me.” 

The butler throws his hands in the air, “You are by far, the most boring person I’ve ever met! I’m trying to make your life more exciting and dramatic.” 

“Okay.” 

“That’s it?” 

“I mean, what do you want me to say?” 

The butler rolls his eyes, “Forget it. You’re boring. Let me just do my magic.” 

Suddenly, there were sparkles and stars glimmering around him, fairy dust and star dust surrounded Will, lifting him in the air. 

“What the-“

He was cut off by the shaking of the magic and he fell on the floor with a loud thud. He looks around, holding his head, the world moving around him. William looks down at his hands to see he wore a beige coat and looking down at his body, he wore a matching, smart suit with a lovely white shirt. 

He sees the butler in front of him, slowly fading away. 

“Be back by 12 for the spell wears off by then.” 

And with that he was gone, and the headache also vanished. As if on cue, Lauren enters, the key to his room dangling on her fingertip. 

“I see you’re dressed in style.” She smirks, “Come on, let’s go.” 

….

They reach the kingdom and William stares in awe. They hand the desert to a guard in front and enter only to see the beautiful princess, herself, in a long grey dress, the upper part of the gown was decorated with lace applique in floral and leaf-y designs. The bottom was a long tutu with sequins and lace that reaches the ground, the edges embroidered with the same lace used at the upper part of the dress.

She looked exotic. William has never seen anyone like her before. 

“Wow.” He and Lauren breathe at the same time. 

He turned to her and frowns, “You think she’s beautiful?” 

“No. I mean, yes but him-“

Lauren points at a man who stands beside the princess. His turquoise eyes seemed to dart around the ball room as if he were a snake looking for prey. He had tan skin with long raven hair that was tied into a neat ponytail. He wears a simple black suit that fits his physique perfectly, showing off his strong body.

Lauren keeps staring, “He’s so handsome.” 

“You should probably stop staring.” Will states, clearing his throat.

“Right, yes, sorry. Wait, Will. They’re coming our way.” Lauren says, panicked, almost. 

The princess walks halfway up to them and the only thing William could think was, 

_She is so elegan-_

She trips and holds onto the dark-haired man for balance, who mutters something under his breath and helps straighten her up. 

_Well, never mind. She’s still pretty._

Finally, the four meet in the middle. Lauren and William bow down slightly. 

“I am William Hawkes, her Maj-“

The princess waves her hand, “Kym, please.” 

William’s face turns a bright red, “Oh, of course. It’s a pleasure, Kym. This is my guard, Lauren Sinclair.” 

Kym looks excited for a second and points at the man beside him, “Oh! This is my guard! Kieran White.” 

Lauren and Kieran shake hands and instead of letting go, Kieran looks at William, “May I borrow your guard for a dance, Sir William?” 

He nods and gives Lauren a small smile. 

“I hope you don’t mind?” Kieran asks, coyly. 

“No, no, of course not.” She smiles at him as he takes her hand and walks to the middle of the large room. 

Kym looks at the two of them smirking, “Don’t they look great together?” 

William looks at her, a little flustered. He had never spoken to a person with such high power before, he wasn’t sure how to behave, “O-oh yes, yeah. They do look good together, I guess.” 

The princess smiles at him and slaps his back, to his surprise, she was a lot stronger than she looks, “Loosen up! You look like a cat stuck in a washing machine.” 

His face turns a deep red like strawberries as he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Oh, I’ve just never been to a ball before and…”

Kym looks at him, surprised, “Oh? I assumed you were from one of the noble families.” 

He looks down, sadness washing over his features, “It’s complicated, let’s say?” 

She nods not pressing further, understanding he wouldn’t want to talk about it, “But, you know.” 

Kym nudges his ribs, “Just because I’m the ‘princess’ doesn’t mean you can’t talk to me. I’ve been told I’m a pretty good listener.” 

She smiles a toothy smile and gives him a thumbs up while he gives her an awkward thumbs up back. She spoke to him as if he were her long lost friend. He assumed she was just like that with everyone. They spoke a bit more about the castle and her parents, he didn’t have much to talk about his home or family so instead they spoke about the desert he brought.

He learned that her guard, Kieran, was her only friend because she wasn’t really allowed to leave the castle and he explained that Lauren was his only friend because, well, reasons. He wonders how she was so strong because while talking, she didn’t seem to be able to keep her hands to herself and kept patting his back, hard, on and off. Before he could ask her anything more, a ginger haired woman wearing a lovely green dress runs up to Princess Kym and excitedly squeals as they hug.

A waiter comes up to the three and offers them a drink which Will had never seen but he takes it anyway. He sips at it, and to his _utmost_ surprise, it was watermelon.

He looks around the crowd in search of Lauren and he finally sees her in a corner talking to Kieran. Will smiles softly as he watches his friend smile and laugh with Kieran. He had never seen her so happy before. So lost in thought, when Kym calls him and touches his shoulder, he yelps back in fright and watches as the two princesses giggle.

“This is William Hawkes.” Kym introduces him to the freckled princess, trying not to continue laughing aware how awkward she was making him feel.

The princess smiles sweetly as Will bows down, takes her hand in his and kisses it, “Princess Anna of Arendelle. It’s my pleasure, Sir Hawkes.”

“Oh no, he’s not Sir Hawkes. He’s William The Watermelon!” Princess Kym exclaims in excitement.

Anna looks at Will as if for an explanation, but he looks just as confused as she did. Kym places a hand on her face and shakes it, “Oh, come on! You two are so boring. You know how they do the thing in Peppa Pig, like, P for Peppa and P for pig. W for William and W for watermelon.”

William and Anna look at each other, hopelessly before chuckling, “Oh, Kym! You’re still the same little girl I knew 6 years ago.”

Kym smiles softly, “Somethings just don’t change, do they?”

“Yeah.”

After a short silence, Anna bids goodbye as she had to meet with her sister soon leaving Will and Kym alone once again. .

“Did I embarrass you?” She asks, suddenly.

He turns to look at her, “You were only having fun, that’s okay.”

“Alright…” She looks away hesitantly, “It’s just… most people find me very annoying. Kieran is the only person who comes close to my sense of humor and my nature which is why we get along. I don’t really get along with any other princes or princesses.”

Somehow, Will understood her, not having any friends besides Lauren. He had been trapped in the mansion for so long, he almost forgot what it felt like to socialize with people.

“What about princess Anna?”

“She’s just a cousin. She’s had to deal with me since I was a kid.” The beautiful princess chuckles and he smiles, “With everything that was going on in Arendelle, we were not able to see each other for 6 years.”

William odds in understanding.

Kym claps her hands together, “Well, that got sad. Okay so since I gave you watermelons for your name, give me one for me!”

“Um, Kiwis taste good…? And it starts with K, so.” Will shrugs.

”Oh. My. God.” Kym holds onto Will’s shoulders, turning him to face her. She shakes him as he looks puzzled as to why she was so excited. She always seemed excited, she just seemed to be more excited that usual, “You are a genius, William!”

“Thank you, I suppose?”

Kym narrows her eyes, “You don’t get it, do you? Kiwi. Kym and William give Kywi and that’s pronounced as Kiwi.”

It took Will a few moments before understanding what she said and his eyes light up, smiling brightly, “I didn’t realize that!”

“We have our official fruit name! Dramatic music intensifies.”

“Did you seriously just say that out loud?” Will laughs, “I really wonder how you are the princess when you speak, sometimes.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Kym asks, coyly. 

“Oh no, princess! As long as you are yourself.”

She smiles and finally, he offers her to dance. At 11.45PM.

They glide across the room like stars, hand in hand, chest onto chest. They were one, elegant and delicate, people pointed fingers and whispered. A few would say what a good couple they would make whilst the bitter, jealous ones would only say how the man was not up to the princess’s standards.

Will and Kym chatter and chuckle as they dance but just as the clock was about to strike 12, 5 minutes before, Kym asks the handsome man, “William, I wanted to ask you-“

“Yes?”

“You see, my father has been wanting to get me married, says it’s an embarrassment to have such an old daughter not married yet. Everyone he has shown me have been either too meek or arrogant but you-“ 

She pauses and looks at his beautiful ocean eyes before whispering, “You are just right.”

And the clock strikes 12.

“I- I’m sorry, princess! I have to go.” Will says, hurriedly, feeling absolutely terrible to leave the young girl just as she was to ask him something important, “I wish I could stay but I really must leave-“

“Please stay, Will-“

But he had already taken off, leaving her alone with no information about his whereabouts, where he lives except for the watermelon and desert that he made.

\-------

“I can’t believe you just bailed on me like that!” Lauren exclaims.

“Well, you were having fun.” William shrugs as he tries to brush off the terrible feeling in his gut, “I think she was going to propose to me.”

“What?” Her eyes shone, “And you left? Seriously?”

“The butler said the spell would wear off! And it did, thank the lords I came out just in time.”

“Ah, the butler.” She smiles slightly, “Did I tell you, his wife, Mrs. Arthingham, is the one who gave my ability to detect lies?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I’m the one who sent him for you.”

Will laughs, “Did you, now? Well, thank you. He was quite odd.”

“You should see the two together. It’s hilarious but they’re kind souls.”

He smirks all of a sudden and raises his eyebrows, “Tell me about your tall, dark, handsome boyfriend, now, will you?”

Lauren blushes hard and covers her face, “He is not my boyfriend!”

“But you totally wish he was” Will teases.

Lauren groans and sits next to him, “Please stop.” He chuckles and finally stops teasing her, a comfortable silence meeting them.

“Your mother found out, didn’t she?”

“Yes.” He mumbles and tears blur his vision. He just wanted to be free for once, not get beaten up just because he left the house. 

She wrapped her arms around him, “Things will get better, I promise you, Will. It will get better.” \-------- 

“She was so beautiful and strong and just, so perfect, you know?” Kieran says as his eyes twinkle in remembrance of the crimson haired woman

“I’m sure she was great.” Kym mumbles in her pillow.

Kieran stands up, walks up to her bed and crosses his arms, “Alright, tell me what the hell is up with you.”

“He left.”

He stays silent and then leans over and hugs her, “Oh, Kym. I’m sorry. You really did look like you were having fun.”

She shakes her head in his shoulder, “It’s fine. I’ll be tasting the watermelons today, anyway. I’ll get married to whoever grew it the best. They would grow me watermelons and it would be lovely.”

Kieran chuckles and lets go of her, “It certainly would. You know what, how about we go right now and start tasting?”

….

After what felt like weeks, Kieran grumbles, “Are we done yet?”

“Not quite.” Kym says as she examines the watermelons and takes a large mouth, munching on it, “Nah, too watery.”

“Her Majesty, the last watermelon.” The head chef hands over the watermelon and all Kym hopes is for it to be a good one because so far, everything else hadn’t reached her expectations. Or maybe she just had very high expectations.

The watermelon was large and a brilliant shade of green and something told her it was going to be good. She licks her lips and watches as the chef cuts the watermelons swiftly into pieces enough to fit in to her small mouth. Her mouth waters looking at the redness of the fruit.

_I really hope this is good._

She takes her bite and her eyes light up. It was the juiciest watermelon she had ever tasted in her entire life!

“Eureka! That’s it, this is the winner!” She exclaims excitedly while Kieran sighs in relief, “Finally.”

The head chef scratches the back of his head, “Princess Kym, we have a slight problem.”

She frowns in dismay, “Oh dear, whatever may it be?”

“The contestant who grew that watermelon has not…” He sighs, “Has not left their name. It has been given anonymously.”

Kieran gets up and places a hand on her shoulder, “Do not worry, princess. We shall visit everyone in the city who participated and taste their watermelons. After all, none has the tongue like you, Kym.”

She turns to smile at him and places a kiss on his cheek, “You’re the best friend in the world, Kieran.”

He closes his eyes and nods, “I know. I’m amazing.”

“Forget I ever said.” Kieran looks as her in fake offense and holds a hand to his heart but before he could continue with his act she continues, “Anyway, get your horse. We’re leaving now.”

……

A part of her hoped it would be William’s watermelon, but she knew better than to keep her hopes up and break her own heart. For once, she found someone other than Kieran who could bear with her presence for more than 10 minutes and he runs away as she was to ask him something important.

And Kym never asks anyone anything important.

She sighs as they get down at the large mansion, the one she had been dreading most. She couldn’t bear the thought of seeing his face again. She couldn’t bear to feel that sort of humiliation again.

Kieran walks by her side, his sword placed steadily on his hip.

“It’ll be okay, don’t worry.” He whispers as they make it to the front of the mansion. 

Kym nods and smirks, “On a brighter note, you get to see your girl.”

“W-what!? She is not my girl.” He splutters as she chuckles. He really did like her.

The two stand out until the soldiers come out. Once they do, they escort the princess inside, Kieran sticking close by her. Kym looks around the mansion, the large spread ceiling and the paintings and ornaments that decorated the walls. Her eyes dart around the place in search of the blonde man but she doesn’t see him. Although she felt relief there was also disappointment. 

“Princess, you look rather nervous.” A man’s voice says. She turns around to be faced by a man with brown hair, not blonde, “Edward Hawkes, Her majesty the princess.” 

He kisses her knuckles and it takes Kym everything not to grab her hand away. Kieran immediately comes to her side again aware how awkward she felt, “Sir, it would be kindly appreciated if everyone who participated in the princess’ contest in this house to hand in their watermelons."

Edward rolls his eyes and tries to hide it but Kieran took note of it and glares. He gulps and bows down slightly, “Of course, my brother will be out shortly. Do take a seat.”

Kym’s heart skips a beat. But to her dismay, another brown-haired man who looked very similar to Edward steps out and smiles, a charming one. But Kym was not charmed. She frowns, where was William?

“Don’t worry, princess. Your watermelons will be here shortly. Our servant will bring them out.” He smirks, “Oh! Where are my manners, Henry Hawkes, Her highness.”

She bows down and after a while, the blonde man comes out holding two watermelons. He hangs his head low and a red blush covers his cheeks. He didn’t look like the man she had seen that night. Not that he didn’t look handsome but he looked… small and sad. He was the.... servant? 

Kym decides not to question just yet. She tastes the two watermelons and dabs her face with a handkerchief, disappointed. She was confused at first but then it made sense. He didn’t want to talk about his family at the ball and now he was pretending like he didn’t know her or wasn’t at the ball. He had come without his family knowing.

Her heart felt heavy to know his family treated him like that and she wanted to help him.

Beside him walks golden eyed guard who Kieran smirks at and she smiles at him, her eyes gleaming in mischief almost. Kym brushes that off, pretending she didn’t see it. 

Before William could leave, she calls out to him, “Sir.”

He stops dead in his tracks and slowly turns around, “Y-yes?”

“Where is your watermelon?” Kym cocks an eyebrow, “I recall seeing you at the ball.”

Edward and Henry snicker, “Princess, that is just a little waste of space. He would not have been there, I’m sure you have been mistaken. He was sitting in his dusty little room alone that night.”

The princess looks at them sharply, “Are you questioning my memory, good sir?”

“N-no, of cour-“

“And if I recall right, I’m talking to,” She gestures to William, “him.”

Once they stop talking, she nods satisfied, “Now, sir, where was I? Ah. Yes, your watermelon.” 

“I-I don’t know what you’re-“ 

Kym stands up and walks up to him, whispering, “Oh, please, William. You don’t remember running away?” 

“I can explain-“

“Oh can you? Bring out your watermelon. Now.”

Hesitantly, William looks up at his two brothers who eye him suspiciously. He comes back with a watermelon in his hands and they gape at him. 

“You little rascal!” 

“Wait till mother hears about this!” 

Kym rolls her eyes, “Oh will you two please keep your mouth shut? I’m trying to enjoy the watermelon.” 

She takes a bite and her eyes immediately light up. It was of crisp texture and it was juicy, red and large. This was the winning watermelon. William Hawkes made the winning watermelon!

“Kieran! This is it!”

Kieran looks at her equally excited and stands up, “You, William Hawkes, are the winner of the Princess’ watermelon contest!”

Lauren shakes William’s arm, “I told you, you would win!”

William stands not moving and his jaw hangs open in happiness. But the happiness is short lived because his brothers, who had apparently left the room and no one noticed, returns with his mother who looks at him with raging eyes. 

“I demand removing William Hawkes out of the competition!” She shrieks, “Edward or Henry deserve to be the winner, not- not _that_.”

The princess glares at the lady, “Mrs. Hawkes, your son is a grown up man capable of rational decisions. I’m sure he should be allowed to take part in a contest by his free will.” 

“Not on my watch.” She stomps up to William and tries grabbing him and Lauren swats her hand away glaring, “Do not touch him.”

“Who do you think you are, little girl?” Mrs. Hawkes sneers and tries slapping her but a strong hand holds her wrist. She turns to face the cold, blue eyes.

“You are not touch her.” His eyes are hard, “Because you will not get a happy ending if you did.”

Scoffing, she removes her hand from him and turns back to William, “You are under my control-“

“Actually, no.” Kym smirks, “The winner of the contest is to marry me.” 

Everyone in the room except Kieran gasps and looks at her with wide eyes, “W-what!?”

Henry and Edward’s eyes twitch and point fingers at William, “The princess getting married to this bag of dirt?”

“I will not allow it!” The wicked mother booms.

“Oh, but it’s already been done.” 

\-------

 _Getting married to the princess?_ He wonders.

“You can’t-“ 

_Butler, I really wish you were here to make my mother and brothers into frogs_.

Suddenly, all the voices of everyone was blocked out and he couldn’t hear anyone. A puff of star dust appears in front of him and once again, the bald man shines in front of him, laughing, “I officially declare you UNboring, William Hawkes! Frogs are amazing!”

William’s eyes widen as he watches his family slowly turn into small, slimy creatures. His mother still had a thick layer of pink lipstick so he knew who was who. The butler and a lady, possibly Mr. Arthingham who Lauren spoke about, put the three of them in a jar while everyone in the room turns to look at him. 

“What just happened?” Kieran asks, standing next to Lauren who bursts into a fit of giggles. Soon everyone, including the butler and Mrs. Arthingham, were laughing, clutching onto their stomachs. 

This reminded Kym of the ending of Peppa Pig episodes, with everyone on the floor laughing. 

Once everyone finished laughing, Lauren and Kieran excuse themselves for a while leaving the two alone. Kym walks up to William and places her hands on his shoulders. 

“I- I’m sorry, Kym. The spell wore off at 12. I had to leave, I-“

She places a finger on his finger, “Shh, it’s okay now. So.. what do you say?” 

He grins at her, “Am I not supposed to ask you?” 

“Well…”

William takes the watermelon in his hand and gets down to his knee, “Kym whatever your middle name is Ladell,” 

Kym laughs and hits his head lightly. 

He smiles at her, his eyes shining, “Will you marry me?” 

She pulls him up and makes him stand up, placing her lips on his. William accidentally drops the watermelon, but they didn’t really care at that point of time. 

“Should I take that as a yes?” 

“Yes, of course, you idiot!” 

The two laugh, his hands holding onto her waist tightly as she brings them together again. 

.  
.  
.

“Kym and William with Lauren and Kieran had their wedding together. Blue with gold and Crimson with black. Brightness and Darkness, the sun and the moon. Soleil and Lune.” The butler closed the book shut, “They lived happily ever after.

The little boys fake gagged while the girls aw-ed. One girl said, “Isn’t it such a coincidence that you are butler and there is a butler in that who looks so much like you, butler!?”

He smiled, “I could never even imagine.”

He faced the audience and wink, “It sure was a coincidence!”

A small boy with ginger hair interrupted, “Butler, why are you winking and talking to the wall?”

-THE END -

**Author's Note:**

> I put "The end" because I wanted to feel the satisfaction of typing it. Also, you can decide what Renren and Kiki do when they excuse themselves ;)  
> Weirdly, I imagined Henry to look like Henry danger._.  
> This took me so long to write, idek. AND THIS IS THE LONGEST FIC IVE WRITTEN EVER LIKE SSKSKSKSK  
> Also, I apologise for wasting your time making you read this crap.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciatedddd


End file.
